


Birthday Escape

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Cap!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: Steve hates big parties and you know just how to help
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Birthday Escape

“Hey, Ste…” Before you could finish greeting the super soldier his hand was covering your mouth as he backed you up against the wall. 

“Shh. We can’t let them find me.”

“Who?” you whispered when he removed his hand. 

“Tony and Nat. They’ve been dropping hints all week that they have something huge planned for my birthday.” 

You brows pulled together in question. 

“And that’s a bad thing?” 

You saw a flash of guilt as he hung his head. 

“I really appreciate that they want to do something, but I really don’t want to be reminded that I’m turning 100.” 

“So do you want to get out of here? I know somewhere you can go.” 

“Are you coming with me?” he asked and you couldn’t help but smile at hopeful tone. 

“Only if you want me to.” 

His answering grin lit up the room. 

“Where did you have in mind?” 

“Meet me at the quinjet in fifteen minutes. I’ll get everything we need for the day. Oh and wear red, white, and blue.” 

You had changed into your most patriotic outfit and thrown everything else you needed into your overnight bag and were about to leave when Natasha stalked into your room. 

“You know we’ve been planning this bash for two months,” she glared accusingly. “There’s even a giant birthday cake coming. What are we going to do if the birthday boy isn’t there?” 

“Wipe the word ‘captain’ off the cake. Happy birthday, America. There you go,” you snapped back. 

You both stared at each other for a long moment before you both giggled. 

“You finally gonna make a move on the old man?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Romanoff.” 

“Of course not.” 

She smacked you on the butt as you walked past her. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

Steve was pacing in front of the quinjet when you scurried into the hangar. You were surprised he’d actually listened to you and was wearing blue board shorts and red and white striped shirt. 

“Sorry, I’m late. You ready to go?” 

“Absolutely,” he beamed. 

You grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the jet. 

“So where are we going?” he asked as you settled into the pilot’s seat. 

“Did you know Boston has the best 4th of July fireworks?” 

“I think you’re a little biased.” 

“You can’t be biased about facts, Cap.” 

He chuckled but didn’t argue. 

“So where are we going to watch these fireworks from?” 

“You’ll see. I know the best spot.”

“I’ll bet you do.”

He was quiet as you got the plane up into the air.

“You know they’re going to be furious with me for kidnapping you.” 

“It’s not so much kidnapping as it is aiding in a daring escape.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that argument will get me of the hook.” 

“We can go back if you’re actually worried about it.” 

“No way,” you snorted. “I wouldn’t pass this up for the world.” 

You hadn’t meant to let that slip out, but you didn’t regret it when you saw cheeks turn pink and the corners of his lips turned up. 

“I mean I just hope that you enjoy yourself today.” 

“I’m positive that I will.” 

The flight was only twenty minutes and before you knew it you were landing in a small airstrip outside of Boston. You climbed into the SUV and waited for him to buckle up. 

“What’s up, sweetheart?” 

“Click it or ticket, cap,” you ordered, trying not to show how affected you were by the nickname. 

“Oh right. Yes ma’am.” 

You blasted your favorite playlist, singing along loudly as you navigated the empty back roads. Occasionally you’d catch Steve singing along as well, his voice surprisingly melodic. 

“Isn’t the city the other way?” he asked after a few exits. 

“Yes, it is,” you informed him. 

“Maybe this is a kidnapping,” he joked and you rolled your eyes. 

“Just trust me.” 

“I do trust you.” 

You smiled and reached out to pat his knee. He covered your hand with his own and twined your fingers together. 

You were still holding hands when you pulled up to the familiar house and parked.

“One of Tony’s places?” he asked as you walked up the steps. It was clearly well-kept and the security had Stark written all over it, but it wasn’t exactly the billionaire’s style. 

“Technically speaking, yes. But not really.” You chuckled at his obvious confusion, hopping lithely onto railing to retrieve the key from the eaves. 

“I didn’t think anyone still left hide-a-keys.” 

“Old habits die hard. Not that it would do a burglar any good.” 

He refrained from asking the logical question when he saw the biometric lock on top of the key hole. The light flashed green and you pushed the door open. 

“Make yourself at home.” 

He roamed around quietly looking at the photographs of you and your family through the years that littered the walls as you busied yourself gathering the items you hadn’t packed.

“Is this where you grew up?” There was a hint of shock on his face.

“Yeah. Right up until I went to college.” 

“Do your parents still live here?” 

“No. They downsized a few years ago and were going to sell it. I was absolutely heartbroken. Tony stepped in and bought it for way over asking price. So technically it’s a safe house. But the only people who know about it are me and Tony. And now you. Come on, I’ll show you my special spot.” 

You climbed the stairs up to the second floor, but Steve paused at the landing. 

“Steve?” 

“Is this you?” he asked as he looked at one of the more embarrassing old photos. “You were quite the patriotic child.” 

“It was for a dance recital,” you explained. 

“Actually these are almost identical to the outfits the USO girls wore when I performed with them.” 

Of course he would pick up on that. 

“That’s because they’re supposed to,” you admitted with a sigh. “I danced to star spangled man with a plan that year.” 

To his credit, he didn’t laugh outright. But you could see that he was about five seconds from exploding if he didn’t let it out. 

“Oh just laugh.” 

“Just please tell me there’s video of that.” 

“Not that will ever see that light of day.” 

“Then can I get a re-enactment?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Maybe for your 101st birthday.” You giggled and continued up to the third floor and out onto the balcony. 

“Wow,” he breathed out when he saw the view. 

You were high enough that you could see the whole Boston skyline. 

“Told you I knew the best spot. All of the comforts of home and a view that rivals the best hotels in Boston.” 

“This is perfect.” 

You set up the food and your old radio, tuning it to a station playing American classics from each decade. Then you pulled out the cushions from the storage bench and fluffed them on the wicker couch. 

You spent the afternoon talking and basking in the warm sunlight. The Steve you saw was totally different from the one you saw in the tower. He was always so uptight and had the weight of the world on his shoulders. This Steve was carefree – all smiles and quips. You felt yourself falling even harder. 

You were momentarily distracted when the DJ’s voice filtered through the radio. 

**“I hope all of you out there are enjoying your 4 th of July. Don’t forget the fireworks start at 10:30 so there’s still plenty of time to get to a good spot. Now for the next hour we’ve got some of the greatest hits from the 40’s so enjoy. Speaking of the 40’s, we at KWA radio wanted to wish a big happy birthday to Captain America himself, Steve Rogers. If you’re listening, I hope you’re having a great one. This one’s for you.**” 

Star Spangled Man with a Plan started playing and you both burst out laughing. Despite your earlier insistence, you got to your feet and started doing the routine that somehow had stuck with you after all these years. You finished with a cheeky salute and Steve applauded. 

“Not quite the same effect without the costume. But…” 

“Take what you can get, Rogers.” 

“Happily.” He grinned. 

The music changed to something less campy and more suited for dancing. You looked at him and held your hands out. 

“Dance with me?” 

“I’m not much of a dancer.” 

“I think we can make it work. Come on.” 

He took your hands and allowed you to pull him to his feet. You taught him the basic steps for swing dancing and before you knew it, you were whirling around the balcony, laughing. When the music changed to seventies hits you took a break. 

“You must have loved growing up here,” he sighed as you stood side by side leaning on the railing watching the horizon. 

“It wasn’t always perfect, but summer nights out here were magic. I like to come back here when I need to reset in between missions.” 

“I can see why.”

You couldn’t help but smile as the sun sank and the sky turned a purplish blue. 

“Y/n,” he said softly and you turned to look at him. He gently cradled your cheek and you couldn’t help as you leaned into his touch. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” 

“Of course.” 

He didn’t immediately pull back like you expected. Instead he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your cheek, lingering there. It would have been a perfect moment to kiss him, but your stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly. 

“Maybe we should fire up that grill and feed you.” 

Your stomach growled in agreement making you both chuckle. 

“Maybe that’s a good idea,” you admitted. 

When you finished eating, you reached into the small fridge you’d stocked earlier in the day and pulled out the cupcake you’d bought him. He shook his head slightly as you pulled the lighter from your pocket. 

“Always so prepared.” 

“Make a wish.” 

He closed his eyes and blew out the candle. 

“Happy birthday, Steve.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart. For everything. You’re not going to ask what my wish was?” 

“If you tell me it might not come true,” you reminded him matter-of-factly. 

“What if I whisper it?” 

“If you want to.” 

He leaned in close enough that you could feel his beard tickling your cheek. 

“I wished today would never end. And for a birthday kiss from the most beautiful dame I’ve ever met.” 

Your cheeks heated up as you pulled back. You were about to make a quip about how you should have left him at the compound with Nat then, but he spoke before you could. 

“What do you say, sweetheart? Help an old man make his wish come true.” 

“Well who could say no to that face? Close your eyes.” 

He followed orders immediately and you took a deep breath before leaning in and pressing your lips to his cheek and you could feel him pout but he didn’t say anything.

“Patience,” you whispered.

You kissed him again on the other cheek. You continued on switching cheeks and teasingly planting your kisses closer and closer to his mouth each time. When you finally pecked him full on the lips, he was ready, threading one hand into your hair and the other wrapping around your waist. 

His lips were softer than you imagined, and despite the excitement the kiss remained unhurried. In spite of your best efforts, your eyes slid shut and you swore you saw fireworks. It wasn’t until you were forced to pull back for air that you realized the fireworks were very real and exploding over the horizon. 

Steve pulled you close as you watched the show, occasionally pressing kisses into your hair. 

When the last spark had fizzled from the sky, you turned in his arms. 

“Did you have a good birthday?” 

“It was perfect. Thanks to you.”

“Happy 100th Cap.” 


End file.
